Faceless
Faceless (フェイスレス Feisuresu) is a knight of amazing abilities in the service of Queen Halloween. She is the Queen's favorite knight, and a Guest of the community Will-O-Wisp. Appearance Faceless is a masked female knight with long, pure white hair that is tied back by a black hair ornament. Faceless' name comes from the mask she wears that covers the upper half of her face. The mask is described as being made from black and white (Which is odd as on the cover of Volume 6, Faceless' chibi form has her mask colors being a mixture of dark magenta, purple and gold), though from the illustrations the mask is more of a masquerade mask. Which is fitting as Faceless is also described as wearing a white, formal dress decorated by silver armor. Regardless of what she wears, even if its a cloak or swimsuit, Faceless always has her sword in hand or fastened at her hip, and her mask covering her face. Personality Faceless is a rather laconic individual that is rather stoic and more awkward than most of the cast. Faceless' words tend to depict her as a proud person, but rightfully so due to her immense skill and strength. Faceles is a rather determined and diligent individual as it was stated she held mastery over several different variation of weapons, ranging from spears to swords. She is merciless when cutting down her enemies but has a degree of honor that she abides by. She can recognize a strong warrior and has respect for those of equal or greater power. It could be said she is the prime example of a perfect knight; possessing utter loyalty to her master and holding no envy or jealousy of anyone as she has pure confidence in her own skills. Her facial expressions are also mostly hidden away by her mask, making her very unreadable. It is shown that Faceless doesn't seem to understand or hold shame as she easily decimated the clothing of the female contestants in the Rider Gift Game in Volume 5, leaving the girls naked. Though even she can feel embarassed as she was left flabberghasted at Gry in his human form and easily understood the utter ridiculousness of his outfit, to the point she felt embarassed looking at him. Relationships Queen Halloween - Faceless' master who saved the girl as her spirit was drifting. Willa-the-Ignis-Fatuus - Willa likes to call Faceless by a nickname, showing that the two are on good terms. Faceless doesn't seem to mind Willa and is friendly with her at times but not much can be stated. Jack-O-Lantern - Jack and Faceless are implied to have met when Queen helped bring Jack and Willa into Little Garden. As their community leaders are friends, it is natural to see that these two are on good terms as Faceless was willing to answer to a favor Jack asked of her. Ayesha - Faceless is a guest of Ayesha's community because the knight's master knew the leader of the Will-O-Wisp. She appears to be on good terms with Ayesha and willingly helped them out when they had a favor to ask of her. Shiroyasha - Even if Queen and Shiroyasha don't get along, Faceless has no problems with Shiroyasha and respects her wishes and orders. Kasukabe Yō - Faceless saved her along with Asuka during the first assault of the titans in Volume 3. Asuka Kudō - Just like Yō, Faceless saved Asuka during the Titan's attack on Underwood. Sakamaki Izayoi - The two actually fought one another in a short story before the events of Volume 3. Their strength was even but Faceless was clearly the superior. Even so she respected his strength though felt mildly annoyed at the destruction he caused and she had to prevent. Leticia Draculea - Faceless assisted in the battle to save Underwood and indirectly Leticia. Faceless spoke with Leticia in a respectful manner despite the vampire's position as a Former Demon Lord and current Head Maid of the Names. Gry - Her thoughts on the griffon are rather mixed. On one hand, Faceless currently holds a small degree of respect for Gry for being able to wear the clothing he does as a human and not feel ashamed, but at the same time feels too embarassed to even look at him. Background Faceless died at a young age and her soul wandered until she found her way into Little Garden. Queen Halloween took her in and Faceless trained to be a knight. Eventually Faceless earned the favor of Queen Halloween and became both her favorite knight and her most powerful. It has been stated Faceless is a name Queen gave to the girl even though Faceless already knew her true name. Plot Volume 3 Faceless saves Asuka from one of the Titans as it attacked her in the fog. The knight then began to massacre the many others by herself, startling those around her. When she confirmed Asuka's safety, the knight went back to fight more of the Titans and was influential in pushing them back. During the second attack it was mentioned she was at the front lines once more, which caused Jack and Ayesha to go assist her. The next day the Names are introduced to Faceless, the favored knight of Queen Halloween, whom Jack affectionately calls Feisi. She had offered her assistance in Yō's endeavor to apologize to Izayoi, by bringing similar headphones that Yō's dad had to Little Garden. As she lead everyone to the ceremony grounds, it was mentioned by Black Rabbit that Faceless was indeed human despite her amazing accomplishments and feats of strength. During the ceremony Faceless had Yo sitting in the middle of an ecliptic circle of the Zodiac for half a day while the knight activates the ceremony. Once it was finished, Faceless remarks about a disturbance during the ritual and asks to look at Yō's Gift. Faceless explained that Yō's Gift is more than simply absorbing the power of animals, and that it could have been the cause of the failure of the ritual. Faceless warns Yō that her Gift is sometimes too much for a human to handle, and leaves. Volume 4 Volume 5 Volume 8 Volume 9 Volume 10 Volume 11 Volume 12 Abilities and Gifts Weapons Expert: Faceless is shown to use a multitude of weapons during battle but mostly favors blades over anything. Faceless also possessed a skillful martial art which even atonish both Kouryuu and Izayoi. Almathea stated that if Faceless were from Japanese God pantheon, her martial art would be in the top five *'Swordsmanship': Faceless is a master at using a sword. Her skill is said to be the most impressive out of the main cast. An example of her technique is during the Race in Volume 5, where she easily destroyed the female competition by stripping them naked with her skills and yet not leaving a single mark on their body, and doing it quickly. Her precision with her sword far exceeds that with her spears. *'Spearsmanship': Faceless is able to utilize two spears in battle to great effect that neither hinder her despite their length. In volume 10, she fended off Azi Dahaka's deadly claws by her dual spears. *'Archery': Faceless' precision makes her equally good at Archery as with her other weapons. Queen Knight: Knight received favorable Demon Lord Queen of Halloween, have a very high combat skills and powerful equipment, which allows her to fight on equal terms with the gods. *'Enhanced Strength': Faceless is capable of wielding her weapons with little strength. *'Enhanced Speed': Faceless was able to slice through the titans with amazing speed, and was able to keep up with Izayoi in their fight during a short story. She could desmontrate a sword attack at divine speed. *'Enhanced Durability': The only time Faceless has ever taken damage was against Izayoi during the short story and Azi Dahaka in Volume 8. Otherwise any other attack she had taken she either dodged or shrug off. Gifts Faceless' Gifts are mostly weapon based kept inside a Gift Card. Their levels are unknown but each are durable enough to be able to fight off the Celtic titans in Volume 3, the dragon monsters in Volume 4, and Azi Dahaka in Volume 8. * Scorpius Sword: A whip sword that has a reach of 20 meters. Lethal when paired with her techniques. * Dual Spears: One in each hand, she can throw or use it to slash/pierce * Ceremonial Sword: A ceremonial sword with the seal of Halloween engraved upon it. And able to use it in conjunction with a magical array drawn to depict the zodiac constellation trajectories to do a summoning from another world. * Battle Bow: A bow that is used as at close and at long range. * Ame no Murakumo no Tsurugi - Kusanagi: A very poweful divine sword that could nullify all supernatural abilities, Gifts, magics on the rank of Divinity and alter All Creation, Black Rabbit even stated that this sword can even be stronger than Yō 's "Genome Tree". Its true power can be exerted if it were used by those who have Royalty Divinity among Japanese God pantheon. In volume 12, Faceless used this sword to discomfitted Almathea's spirtual power and nearly killed her. Trivia *Faceless appears as a chibi on the cover of Volume 6. *Faceless always has her face covered, whether by her mask, a wash tub or even her own hair. *With Faceless's Gift "Kusanagi", she obtained the third seat in the Celtic Pantheon. Without it, Faceless is the ninth strongest. *Facless stated that there are four who better than her in sword proficiency and two better than her in spear proficiency. Gallery Mondaiji-tachi ga isekai kara kuru soudesu yo v04 029.jpg Volume 6.jpg Mondaiji-tachi ga isekai kara kuru soudesu yo v06 afterword.jpg Mondaiji-tachi ga isekai kara kuru soudesu yo v8 p228.jpg Mondaiji-tachi ga isekai kara kuru soudesu yo v10 p97.jpg Mondaiji-tachi ga isekai kara kuru soudesu yo V12 p003.png Mondaiji-tachi ga isekai kara kuru soudesu yo V12 p092.png Navigation Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Side Characters